Pampered
by kinzer
Summary: Ashley keeps Spencer at arms length....Maybe thats one of the reasons she lost her
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys !!!! Been a long time I know A Way Back is not finished yet I really am at a lose with it sorry to those who have read it and liked it, but I've not givin up I have some chaps. written but I want to finish before I post them...Anyways...**

**This story was in my archives and I had some ideas for it so I thought to continue writing it,**

**I hope you all like Comments Please...**

**Title : Pampered**

**Rating: Will become NC - R but is just PG-13**

**

* * *

**

"_Hey Tex! Going to the party tonight"_ Miles yelled from down the hall after seeing Chelsea exit the class

"_Yeah you?" _Chelsea answered as she opened her locker

"_Trying to get a date you down?" _he asked catching up to her

"_Yeah I'll throw you a bone" _she grabbed her art book out of her locker facing towards Miles with a smile.

"_Sweet" _he said walking away as he seen her friend approaching

"_Why even give him the time of day" _Ashley asked as she came to meet Chelsea to go to lunch

"_He's cute and funny plus can you say killer on the drums" _Chelsea smiled at Ashley as they walked down Darwin hall to the cafeteria

"_Ok not so cute and yeah funny but more like lookin and hell no is he killer on the drums" _Ashley countered knowing she lied a little Miles was the best this school had to offer for a drummer but he was in no way cute

"_Yeah ok my opinion is he's hot I know he's not exactly your type" _Chelsea nudged her friend with a grin on her face.

"_What is that suppose to mean?" _Ashley nudged back into her friend as they entered the cafeteria

"_Nothing he just doesn't have long blonde hair blue eyes and a killer smile" _Chelsea said to Ashley as they sat down at there lunch table.

"_Whatever that is so not true, I'm so over that" _Ashley gazed at her friend with a frown

"_Sure" _is all Chelsea said with a grin

"_Where is everyone" _Ashley asked as she looked around and saw no one worthy was around

"_I think they have their exams today" _Chelsea bit into her apple _"Mmm look there is someone" _Chelsea pointed over to Spencer's table

Ashley's gaze went that way her mouth dropped when she saw her ex talking to slutty Crystal.

"_What is up with that" _Chelsea asked

"_I don't care" _Ashley snapped back to her friend trying to seem unhinged by the fact that the love of her life the girl she was not over was talking to the most open girl in this school.

"_Ok you don't have to be so damn harsh to me" _Chelsea frowned

"_I gotta go" _Ashley got up and walked out of the cafeteria but not before catching the eye of Spencer.

---------------

"_Sorry what were you saying?" _Spencer asked Crystal she fell into a daze when she saw Ashley's look that was directed at her

"_I was just asking if you wanted too go to the dance, you know just to hang for a while until the real party starts" _Crystal asked in her smug way while her eyes were running up Spencer

"_Um yeah I guess we can do that" _Spencer smiled

"_We'll I have to go so I will see you tonight then" _Crystal leaned in and kissed Spencer on the lips

Spencer backed away with a smile _"Yeah I'll see you then" _

--------------------

"_Did you just see that?" _Carl asked Rachel who was more then interested in Crystal's actions

"_Yeah I think everyone did and I bet Crystal loves it" _Rachel said as she got up to make her way to Spencer

"_Hey what was that all about?" _Rachel sat next to Spencer

"_Nothing why?' _Spencer looked at the girl inquisitively

"_Why would you do that where Ashley can see and you know Crystal is just using you to get to Ash?" _Rachel stared at Spencer to see if she even cared

"_Ash left and I don't think everything revolves around her" _Spencer took another spoon full of her yogurt

"_Don't you even care that Crystal is like the biggest sleaze in this place?" _Rachel flipped her hands over and up at Spencer

"_Maybe she is but at least I know where I stand with her" _Spencer started to gather her books for her next class

"_Spencer," _Rachel grabbed her hand _"Hey, Ashley loves you and you know that just forgive her already before something bad happens._

"_She'll be fine without me" _Spencer said before leaving

"_Ok" _Rachel whispered

---------------------

"_Why would she do that" Ashley_ asked James as they sat out in the garden with a joint in hand

"_She's is pissed at you so she thinks she can hurt you" _James inhaled the joint coughing a little

"_Yeah I know but come on with Crystal" _Ashley laughed at James struggling from the large hit he just took

"_Shut it" _James smiled at Ashley his eyes a little dreary from the drugs _"Seriously though Ash I mean she caught you in Phillip's bed naked" _

"_Nothing happened" _she screeched

"_I know that but Spencer doesn't" _he handed her the joint

"_Yes she does she is just scared of the drugs is all" _Ashley looked at James who shook his head knowing she was right Spencer loved the girl more then anything. Ashley had a bad trip and Phillip was there to help her. It wasn't his fault she stripped then pasted out.

----------------------------

"_I see Ashley found you" _Chelsea came up behind James smacking him

"_Ouch and yeah she did why?" _rubbing the back of his head James looked up at the girl

"_She doesn't need to be doing dope right now" _She sat down next to him watching the sun set

"_I'm not her keeper that is you" _James countered back as he stared out in to the sky

"_Still if you care you should not deal it to her" _Chelsea kicked at James's foot

"_I didn't deal it to her just smoked a joint no biggie" _James kicked back glancing at her out of the corner of is eye

"_Tomato tomatoe" _Chelsea quipped back at him with a glance of her own

------------------------------

Ashley laid on her bed staring at the black and white movie that was playing on her T.V. Casablanca was one of her favorites but tonight she couldn't concentrate all she saw was Spencer's lips on that girl. See she stuck around a little longer at lunch to catch the scene. She was supposed to be getting ready for the party but she wasn't in the mood for a dance. She was taken out of her thoughts by a knock

"_Go away" _she yelled hoping the intruder would just leave

"_Come on Ashley let's go party" _Chelsea yelled from the other side _"Don't make me kick the door down" _

"_Yeah right you're weak ass doubtful" _Ashley yelled back laughing

"_You can ruin Spencer's night" _before Chelsea could finish the door opened with a smiling Ashley

"_I love your mind" _Ashley dragged her friend in her room checking the halls for no one


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry so short!!!!!**

**Tell me if you'd like me to continue please!!! **

**Eaglesenior - They have a lot of problems, mostly Ashley's habits but she is trying just in her own methods... Thanks for the comment hope you continue to read and comment**

**

* * *

**

"_I hate these things, why did I come?" _Ashley asked as she sipped from her drink

"_Because you want to steal a dance with the one and only" _Chelsea laughed as she looked around for Miles

"_Oh yeah were did they go anyway?" _Ashley looked to the dance floor for Spencer who no longer there dancing a long side Crystal and Kaden

"_Bathroom" _Chelsea answered not even looking towards Ashley who ran off immediately when she heard the word bathroom

----------------------

"_Hey there you" _Miles whispered in Chelsea's hear as he snuck a rose into her hand

"_Oh how cute thank you" _Chelsea smiled as she smelled her rose

"_Anything for you babe" _Miles leaned in with a smile to kiss Chelsea

"_Woah there cowboy" _Chelsea backed away from the eager boy

"_What I thought that earned at least a little kiss" _Miles whined as he sat down

"_You haven't earned anything yet" _Chelsea teased as she poked him on the cheek

"_Ok fair enough so you here alone" _Miles asked scanning the crowd for Ashley knowing if Chelsea was here she wasn't far behind

"_No, Ash is here she just went to the bathroom I think" _Chelsea stood taking Miles with her to the dance floor. Hoping Ashley wasn't pummeling Crystal for touching Spencer

-----------------------

Ashley left the bathroom after searching for Spencer but not succeeding in finding her.

"_Didn't think I would see you here?" _Phillip came from nowhere causing the brunette to jump

"_What the fuck moron you don't do that to people" _Ashley shouted as she smacked at the tall handsome blonde male.

"_Fuck Davies! Settle down why so slap happy?" _Phillip asked as he rubbed his shoulder

"_Nothing just don't like num nuts like you all up on me" _Ashley said as she tuned her attention back to finding Spencer so she could settle this

"_Spencer still won't talk to you huh?" _Phillip asked seeing as his friend was a little frustrated

"_No thanks to your ass" _her head went back towards Phillip letting him see her glare

"_My fault what the hell did I do I wasn't even there" _Phillip turned his body toward Ashley with an appalled look on his face

"_You should have never left me there, I thought you…just forget it I'm over it" _Ashley wanted to show her feelings but like always she closes up. She walked over toward the drinks and grabbed a 7up always a good thing to mix with Cherry vodka which she had stashed in her purse at the table.

"_Let's have a drink?" _she grabbed Phillip and drug him away totally forgetting about her need to find Spencer

---------------------

"_I'm going back in" _Spencer told Crystal as she watched her take another hit off her cigarette

"_No we are leaving for Gable's" _Crystal flicked the rest of her cigarette before jumping in front of Spencer with a smile

"_I never said I was going there" _Spencer knew a trip to Gable's would involve a confrontation with Ashley since that was her hang out.

"_Come on only for a little while it will be fun" _Crystal slides her hand around Spencer waist trying to pull her closer

"_No it won't be, not for me" _Spencer walked out of Crystal's arms and back up the steps into the school

"_Whatever" _Crystal yelled to Spencer before the door had closed

--------------------------

Spencer never was a partier and when she did it was in the comfort of Ashley's arms. It all made sense to her know what Rachel was talking about Crystal did want to provoke Ashley into a fight that why she insisted on going to Gable's.

The halls were dark Spencer but she still saw a figure staggering toward her and she knew it wasn't going to be a pretty conversation.

"_Why aren't you with the slut?" _Ashley managed to get out with only a little slur

"_She went to Gable's I figured you would be there so…" _Spencer tried to walk past the drunken girl but was cut off

"_So you don't want to see me now, you're too good for me" _Ashley said as she reached up to push the hair out of Spencer's face

"_Stop it you're drunk" _Spencer said but never moved away from Ashley's touch

"_I never meant to hurt you" _Ashley continued to take advantage of the fact that she knew Spencer still loved her

"_Yes you did you always do" _Spencer moved away from Ashley with a tear in her eye she was trying to not cry but was starting to fail

"_Nothing happened… wish you would believe that" _Ashley stepped back into Spencer trying to get a hand in to her waist

"_Stop I do believe you ok but it's the fact that you don't even remember what got you there." _Spencer shook her head toward the other girl and just walked away leaving Ashley there to wobble her way back to her room

---------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Next Chap is up hope you like

Snowdrop1026, 2zb2breading - Thanks for your comments, Ashley isn't crazy just messed up with drugs right now

* * *

"_Wake up sunshine" _Rachel whipped Ashley's blinds open

"_Mmmm stop anarchy" _Ashley moaned with her head in the pillow trying to block the sun

"_Hell no bitch time to get your ass up" _Rachel jumped on the bed shaking Ashley and grabbing the pillow that rested on top of the girl's face

"_Come on Rach just go it's over now stop" _Ashley demanded as she tried to sit up

"_No never!!!! She makes you happy and semi sober, so take these aspirin take a shower and let's go" _Rachel got up handing Ashley the aspirin

"_Why now it's 7:30 in the morning Rachel" _Ashley yelled after seeing the time slamming her head back into the pillow and covering back up

"_Oh no she has the audition now and you have to be there so up see daisy!" _Rachel took the covers back off and went to the bathroom to start the shower.

Ashley sat up swallowing down the aspirin and staring at the sun trying to wish it away

"_I hate you" _Ashley frowned as she walked past Rachel to the bathroom

"_I know love you to Davies" _Rachel smirked as she went to pick out clothes for her friend

--------------------------

"_Nervous?" _Carl asked as he watched Spencer struggle with her lines

"_Yeah aren't you?" _Spencer looked at him with wide eyes

"_No not really I know we got it" _Carl stood up smiling at Spencer as he went to the curtain to look at the directors. He spotted Ashley and Rachel in the crowd and with a smirk turned back to Spencer. _"Looks like we have admirers" _

"_What? Who?" _Spencer questioned as she leaned under his arm to sneak a peek sighing seeing that Ashley was there

"_Give her a break she's here isn't she?" _Carl didn't let Ashley being here go unnoticed

"_Yeah because you're girlfriend dragged her out of bed and probably dressed her too!" _Spencer whipped around as she heard her and Carl's name being called

"_Chill we do this all the time" _Carl puts his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her

When they walked on stage Spencer felt a sinking sensation in her stomach like she was going to vomit. Her eyes went from the uptight looking director to Ashley who had a smile on her face as she sat lounged in her chair.

------------------

"_She's panicking" _Ashley got up so Spencer could see her better and started moving her hands to signal Spencer to just breathe.

"_What are you doing?" _Rachel asked as she looked up at her friend who looked as if she was directing a choir

"_Helping her breathe" _Ashley said laughing at herself realizing she looked like a freak

"_Oh ok" _Rachel said standing up next to her friend looking over at her with a smile

----------------

"_I can't stand this school anymore" _Daniel glanced over at the clock before returning his attention back to Miles and Jessica.

"_Why? It not the school's fault you suck on the drums" _Miles laughed at his friend as he stuffed his mouth

"_You're gross and he does not suck" _Jessica smacked Miles as he took a sip of his pop laughing after it sprayed him

"_Cute!" _Miles wiped at the pop on his vintage tee

"_No I mean all the professors think they are gods" _Daniel pointed at the Journalism teacher criticizing a table full of his students. _"See"_

"_He is a teacher it's kind of his job" _Jessica said as she sipped her cappuccino

"_So Miles I heard you got the job to start in the concert on Tuesday that is big a lot of agencies will be there." _Jessica stopped looking at the argument going on at the other table

'_Yeah I know crazy right" _Miles smiled winking at her

"_He'll fuck up but don't worry I'll be there to cover you" _Daniel joked with Miles after all he was a little jealous of the fact the guy was better then him

"_In you're dreams fairy boy" _Miles quipped back

"_I'm out of here guys practice" _Jessica quipped as she stood up gathering here stuff

"_Alright I'll talk to you later babe" _Daniel stood meeting Jessica for a quick peck on the cheek

"_Practice for what you can't practice hacking into shit can you" _Miles asked still focused on his writing

"_Got to practice how fast I can get you know mach speed" _Jessica smacked him in the head as she walked away

"_What is up with everyone hitting me today" _Miles looked up at Daniel

"_You kinda deserve it no?" _Daniel smiled at his friend before finishing the rest of his whole wheat turkey wrap

---------------------

"_Thank you" _Spencer walked up behind Ashley making the girl jump in which she dropped her quarter for the vending machine

"_Oh no thank you" _Ashley snarled back at the girl, before realizing it

"_Sorry I'll go then" _Spencer started to walk off when she felt a hand on her shoulder

"_Don't go I'm sorry ok you just" _Ashley backed away back to the machine

"_Scared you" _Spencer finished Ashley sentence which she has always been good at knowing what the other girl was thinking

"_Yeah, but I do want to talk to you I miss you"_ Ashley smiled but turned her head when she didn't get a smile back

"_I know I miss you too but…" _Spencer had a frown on her face a tear on the verge of forming when Ashley stopped her by pressing her lips onto Spencers almost making the other girl's knees buckle

"_Don't talk ok I get it I really do" _Ashley backed away from Spencer

Spencer stood and watched Ashley struggle with the machine. All Ashley wanted was for Spencer to just walk away but she felt her still there.

"_No you don't understand" _Spencer stated making Ashley turn _"I really miss you and what you did today was why I can't do this, you know me better then anyone maybe more then myself and I am scared when I saw you in Phillip's bed I just lost it I need you and I know you need me" _A tear rolled down Spencer's face as she walked away from Ashley leaving the girl wondering what in the hell just happened.

-------------------

"_Ashley what the fuck is wrong with you" _Chelsea snapped up quickly after hearing a loud bang knowing the only person who made an appearance at 3 in the morning would be her friend

"_She says she needs me then walks away, what the hell am I suppose to do with that. No more of an explanation, I mean was she done speaking did I blank out. Goddddd I don't get her sometimes I mean she loves me she loves me not" _Ashley was ranting she was very drunk and more then likely high, she slammed herself down onto the bed next to Chelsea kicking her feet in aggravation.

"_Why do you keep doing this to yourself stop drinking so much, it will make you stupid…er, and what are you rambling about" _Chelsea rubbed her eyes she was in the realm part of her sleep when she was woken and the harsh fan light was not helping her eyes

"_Spencerrrrr who else" _Ashley slurred _"And I didn't come here for advice on how to drink" _

"_Hey this is my room you came barging into, so don't get all lippy with me" _Chelsea snapped back at her friend

"_Fine forget it, I'll see you when your not so opinionated about my habits" _Ashley stormed toward the door slamming it as she exited

Chelsea shook her head in shook, didn't the girl come here for her opinion. She decided to not let it go. Picking up the phone she dialed the only one who could help the problem…the cause.

------------------

A knock woke James from his sleep he rolled over to see it was nearly four in the morning, _who in the hell_ he thought. _"Coming I'm naked here shit" _he exacerbated

He opened the door to see a ruffled blonde standing in front of him with a not so happy face _"Spencer, nice to see you but why so late is something wrong" _First thought in his head was Ashley she was here earlier with some coke, but that was not his thing he had many but that was not one

"_Sorry, but do you know where she is?" _James frowned he normally would have played dumb, asked who and played as not the other girls keeper but he saw the blonde looked a little helpless and scared.

"_No, she was here earlier but I was tired and she left, that was about two-ish…Somethin happen" _

"_Don't know but Chelsea called and said she was frantic and kinda outta it, did you"_

"_No" _James responded before she even asked if he gave Ashley anything, he thought to keep the coke bit out but it may have needed to be told _"She had some of her own, and I don't play with coke so she left" _

Spencer bowed her head in defeat this was all on her for her mysteries lapse in judgment earlier _"Ok thanks" _James watched as she walked back down the corridor, he did hate Ashley for what she put the girl through Spencer was a good normal girl and Ashley was tearing her apart.


End file.
